<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstandings by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941645">Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Jackie doesn't know what Rose and The Doctor's relationship is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose and Jackie were in the large wardrobe of the TARDIS. Jackie didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> the TARDIS perse, but she never missed a chance to help Rose dress up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you say you were going again?” she asked as she rummaged through the racks and racks of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to a party in the 20s, Mum. The Doctor says that it’s glamorous </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’s a mystery. He wants to know what happened to Thelma Todd.” Jackie handed Rose a gown that was a nice blue with pink accents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This looks nice.” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, yeah.” Rose pulled off her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose! Is your mum gone yet?” The Doctor shouted barging into the wardrobe. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he yelped when he saw that she wasn’t dressed, spinning around and covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t he turn around?” Jackie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather he didn’t see me changing, thanks Mum.” Rose said, worming into the dress Jackie had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you together? Haven’t you reached the ‘see each other changing stage’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together?” Rose laughed. “Doctor, you can turn around now.” She fastened the dress closed as The Doctor spun back around and uncovered his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… I saw you kissing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?” The Doctor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’ve never kissed?” Jackie said, crossing her arms and frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just not around you. Rose! You look lovely!” The Doctor ran up to Rose and looked her over, placing his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look the same.” Rose laughed. “Mum, we aren’t together. We’re a queerplatonic relationship. It means that we’re close, and we even do things that seem coupley, but it’s platonic love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you kiss!” Jackie protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes kissing. I don’t mind. It’s not like he’s bad at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” The Doctor said. “Now, Jackie, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go to the 20s, so if you could go, we’ll be back, and you can do some reacherach. That’s good, shoo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jackie said, but she left the TARDIS like he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” The Doctor said, grabbing Rose’s hand. “Hollywood, here we come!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>